Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve configuration which is to be heated and a method for heating a valve configuration of a steam turbine.
Published German Patent Application No. 14 26 850 discloses a regulating device for a steam-turbine plant having a high-pressure turbine section and an intermediate-pressure turbine section as well as a reheater provided between the turbine sections. Provided upstream of each turbine section is a valve configuration having in each case a quick-acting valve and a regulating valve. A bypass line, which is closed by two shut-off valves, branches off from the reheater to a condenser.